A data center is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as racks of telecommunications and storage systems. For example, a data center may be run by an Internet service provider for the purpose of hosting its own servers and third party servers. A typical data center network includes network elements, such as hosts, load-balancers, routers, switches, etc. With the deployment of high-density servers and blade servers, data centers may include a relatively large number of Ethernet switches. In addition, deployment of virtualization technology within servers has resulted in an even further increase in the number of installed switches. These switches are typically embedded within a server itself and/or are directly coupled to the server.